


Men Can Dance Too

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Dean Winchester, Dance instructor Castiel, Dancer Jo, Dean and Jo are honorary siblings, Dean secretly loves ballet, M/M, One Shot, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Russian Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: When Dean goes to pick Jo up from ballet practice, he meets her hot instructor.





	Men Can Dance Too

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18- Ballet

Dean entered the lobby of the dance studio and sighed in relief at the feeling of the air conditioning. It wasn’t too hot out yet, but he hadn’t been able to find a closer parking spot and had to park almost two blocks away. Shucking his overshirt, he looked around trying to find Jo. He was a little early, so he figured if she wasn’t done yet, he could watch the end of her practice. After speaking to the woman at the reception desk, he followed her directions to one of the larger studios and walked in.

That probably wasn’t the right thing to do.

The door slammed shut behind him which caused the group of around fifteen dancers to stop and stare at him. His eyes landed on Jo whose expression quickly went from surprised to annoyed. The music that had been playing abruptly stopped and Dean looked over to see a dark-haired guy watching him from next to the sound system. He titled his head and narrowed his eyes at him before he called out, “Yes? Can I help you?”

Hot damn. Dean always had a thing for men with deep voices, but this guy had a thick Russian accent on top? Before he could open his mouth to answer, Jo ran up the other man and started speaking quickly. He caught the words “sorry”, “brother”, and “ride”. The guy glanced up at him a few times before nodding. Facing Dean again he spoke, “Ok. You can stay. Be quiet, yes?”

Dean nodded quickly and turned around to sit in one of the chairs Jo pointed to. The Russian, Dean guessed he was the instructor, clapped sharply and addressed the dancers. “From the top. Allison, watch your form.” The music started again and Dean watched as the dancers practiced. He would _never_ admit this, but he _loved_ the ballet. Ever since he went with an ex-girlfriend to a local production of “The Nutcracker”, he’d been sneaking off on his own to watch performances and downloading ballet videos in secret. Sam would never let him live it down if he found out. 

He sat entranced as the dancers leapt and twirled, with the instructor occasionally giving a piece of direction. He was amazed with Jo’s movements especially. How his tomboyish little sister could go from a knife-wielding bartender to this graceful creature was incredible. He hadn’t really seen Jo dance since they were younger and he’d been dragged to recitals, mostly against his will. Three hours in a dark auditorium were torture when he was ten years old. Now, three hours hardly seemed like enough time to fully appreciate art like this. Jo made her movements look effortless as she danced her way around the studio with a soft smile on her face. He vowed then and there to never miss another of her shows. Even if that meant he had to pretend that he was only there for _her_ sake. 

All too soon, the music trailed off and the dance was over. The Russian walked around giving advice and correction to those who needed it. Jo didn’t need any. Of course she didn’t. His honorary sister was awesome. After a water break, they went through the dance once more. This time, Dean watched the teacher. The man had a presence. He exuded an air of power, but not in a negative way. He was firm, yet kind in his direction. He didn’t have to raise his voice to command respect from his students. His movements were graceful and Dean felt his eyes drawn to the man’s rear as he demonstrated a move that he noticed left several of the female dancers swooning as well.

When the dance ended Jo walked over to Dean and gave him a huge smile before punching him in the arm. “What the hell Jo?!”

“That’s for interrupting my practice, asshole.” She spoke through clenched teeth. “And you’ll get another if you make fun of me.”

Rubbing his arm, he asked, “Why would I make fun of you? I thought you were awesome.” He lowered his voice, “So much better than these other losers.”

“Losers?” Dean cringed. He turned around to see the instructor standing behind him. “Is this what you think of my students?”

“N-no. ‘Course not. Just… ya know, think my sister is the best. Can’t help it.” He gave the guy a smile but the man just arched a brow.

“Really? Everyone here works hard. They train for hours. They bleed. They cry. Jo has talent, but so do they. What right do you have to call them ‘losers’?”

Aside from the air quotes, this guy looked dead serious. If Dean wasn’t so nervous, he’d have said it was hot as hell. That voice and that face. Oh, how he’d beg for this man…

He pushed those thoughts aside and cleared his throat. “Hey man, I didn’t mean anything by it. Of course, they’re awesome. I was just tryin to give my sister a compliment.”

“And you compliment her by dismissing others’ hard work?”

“Uh… I… um…” he wrung his hands as he scrambled for something to say.

“You are right, Jo. It is fun to ‘mess with’ him.” The guy flicked his eyes to Jo before his lip twitched and he finally smiled.

“Wha-?” He whirled around to look at Jo when she started cackling like a mad woman behind him.

“Oh man,” she gasped out. “You should’ve seen your face.” Jo was bent over with her hands on her knees, shaking with laughter.

“You bit-. Very funny Jo.” He turned to the teacher when he heard his soft chuckle. Even that was sexy as hell. Get a hold of yourself Winchester; Jo is right there! Along with his love for ballet, Dean had successfully hidden his bisexuality from his family for almost a decade and he wasn’t about to change that now… Dammit…

“I am sorry. Just in good fun, yes? Castiel Krushnic.” He held out his hand for Dean to shake. 

“Dean Winchester. Jo’s honorary big brother. Hey look man I really didn’t mean to-“

Castiel chuckled again, “I know Dean. Is ok. I think my sister is better dancer than everyone too.” 

They stared at each other for a minute before Jo shifted next to him. “Right! Uh, you ready to go kiddo?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that. Lemme go change.” She did a little pirouette before winking and leaving through a side door. 

“Jo has talent. Is good to know she has family that supports her.”

“Yea, well. That’s what family’s for right?”

“Yes. So Dean, I saw you watching the dance. Do you like the ballet?”

Dean shuffled his feet a bit. “I just like watching Jo.”

“Really? That is odd.”

“What?” 

“I don’t recall Jo dancing in ‘Swan Lake’, but I saw you at the show last month.”

A feeling of dread raced through Dean’s body. What were the chances of that? “Nah man. That… you must be… I’ve never seen it.”

“Hmm that is not likely. I do not think I would forget such a handsome man so easily.”

“What?” he squeaked.

“Yes. I saw you during the show. Is always easy to spot those who are moved by the dance. Your reactions were beautiful.” Castiel came a few steps closer and stared at Dean intently. He was startled by how blue the other man’s eyes were. “What is wrong?”

Dean spoke quietly, “It’s just. My family doesn’t know that I go to ballet shows. It’s not- guys aren’t supposed to like that stuff.”

Castiel arched a brow again. “Is that so? Why not? Do you think is just for women? What about me, Dean? Am I less of man because I dance?”

“No! No. That’s not it ok? I- I don’t know to be honest. Something left over from my dad, I guess.” Castiel watched him carefully as he spoke. “Ballet is hard, I know that. I don’t think less of you. It’s impressive. I really admire male dancers. Y’all have to lift the girls and make it look effortless and you have to be flexible and in shape and… no. I don’t think ballet is just for women.”

The other man studied his eyes for a minute longer before breaking into a huge grin. “Well, thank you Dean. Would you like to see something?”

“Yea, sure.”

“Is new choreography I am working on. I would like opinion.”

“O-ok,’ he said shakily. 

Castiel smoothly made his way to the other side of the room. The man really was graceful. Dean watched as he pulled his loose pants off revealing a pair of tights underneath. He had to remember to breath as Castiel went through a series of quick stretches before moving to turn on some music. He recognized the song, but couldn’t remember the name. That didn’t really matter though once Castiel started to move. 

Holy. Shit. The man bent and twisted and jumped and undulated so sinuously, Dean couldn’t help but imagine how he would move in the bedroom. The muscles of his legs were clearly visible through the thin fabric of his tights and Dean watched as they bunched and stretched. How someone as sculpted as this specimen before him could make such delicate movements look effortless, he would never be able to understand. Dean had seen plenty of male performers, but none like Castiel. The man danced with such passion; his face set in an expression of pure rapture. He was stunning to behold. 

The music ended and Castiel stopped moving. Dean felt like he was waking up from a dream as the other man walked towards him with a smile on his face. He had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was breathing heavily. Dean had never wanted anyone more. “Did you like?”

“That was incredible.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“No, really. That was one of the best dances I’ve ever seen.”

Castiel huffed a laugh. “That is nice of you to say. Would you like to see more?”

“Hell, yea.”

“How about I show you tonight? After we have dinner?” The man’s eyes travelled up and down Dean’s body.

“You… um, like a date?”

Castiel’s expression turned predatory. “To start. I am thinking those curved legs of yours would look good wrapped around my waist, yes?”

Dean sucked in a breath. “Uh, I… I’m not…” What was it about this guy that had Dean so twisted up? At another arched brow from Castiel, Dean stopped talking. 

“Not what?”

“Nothing. Dinner sounds great.” Breathe Dean.

Castiel hummed. “Good. Bring Jo home and be back at six.”

Dean could barely remember how to speak as he nodded. “Ok.”

The other man squeezed his left arm and leaned in the whisper in his ear, “Do not be late.”

“I won’t.” He was a mess. He couldn’t even stop himself from leaning slightly towards the dancer as he pulled away. 

“I see you soon Dean.” With that, he turned and left the room. Dean barely suppressed a groan as he watched him walk away.

“Hey Dean.” He about jumped out of his skin when Jo spoke behind him. “Have a nice chat with Castiel?” She smirked at him.

“I don’t think I like your tone Joanna.”

She waggled her eyebrows. “Didn’t know you swung that way bro.”

“Only sometimes.” He murmured. “Just, don’t tell anyone yet ok?”

They walked towards the exit together. “Don’t worry, I won’t out ya. No one would mind though. You know that, right?”

“Yea, I know. Just hard to admit. You know how my dad was.”

Jo pulled him into a hug. “I know. Whenever you’re ready ok?”

“Thanks kiddo.”

They made their way through the studio and out into the bright sunlight. “So, you and Castiel huh?”

Dean blushed a bit. “I guess.”

“I don’t blame ya. If he wasn’t gay, most of the girls in here would have tried something a long time ago.”

“He’s sure somethin’.” Dean just realized what a golden opportunity he’d stumbled across. “Lookin forward to riding him like a bronco.”

Jo sputtered and her face turned bright red. “Dean!”

“I mean it. With any luck, he’ll be too sore to teach class tomorrow.”

“Dude, stop.”

“What’s wrong Jo-Jo? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“You’re an asshole.”

“No, I _have_ an asshole; one I hope Cas-“

“Oh dear Lord!” Jo ran ahead.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Can’t escape me Jo. I’m your ride home. Hey, speaking of rides…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For every Kudos, Castiel will do an extra stretch in his tights.


End file.
